Stalked
by blacksta1n
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, an almost famous detective, has travelled to a small city town to find an incredibly annoying criminal. He has a run in with the local cop station via Naruto Uzumaki. This small, boring city becomes far more exciting as he is pulled into an underground hunt for a legendary ruby, coinceidently all leading back to Naruto. sasunaru, kakairu, kakanaru
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim

SUMMARY  
Sasuke Uchiha, an almost famous detective, has traveled to a small city town to find an incredibly annoying criminal. He has a run in with the local cop station via Naruto Uzumaki. This small, boring city becomes far more exciting as he is pulled into an underground hunt for a legendary ruby, coinceidently all leading back to Naruto.

WARNUNG! ACHTUNG! ATTENZIONE! WATCH OUT!

homosexuality... bit of blood later on... and torture, minimal gore

**Prologue**.

Sasuke knew he was being followed. He had noticed the hooded figure when he had entered the pub, and had thought nothing of it until he ordered only a glass of water. He had not pulled back his hood and sat, back to the bar, facing the entire room. He sat there sipping on his water the whole time, until Sasuke left. The stalker amateurishly followed him directly out of the pub. Sasuke was a tall man with fair skin, in his late twenties, and very handsome. If he wasn't such a stoic and silent character, with a poor personality, he would probably have been married many years ago. As it was he had to deal with stalkers regularly, in fact, his line of work almost called for it. And he could tell that this hooded figure was a beginner; he had made so many mistakes!

First of all the hood was a big 'no-no', if you want to make someone wary of you then by all means wear a hood, but if you're trying to follow them discreetly and not cause alarm, leave the hoody at home. Then he drinks water at a pub; that was his biggest and most obvious mistake. There were smaller things too, stumbling to change direction when Sasuke entered the bar, looking around in search when exiting the pub. And even as Sasuke was walking away from the pub the stalker was so scared of losing him he was walking carelessly close. It was infuriating! Was nobody good at anything these days?

He made a decision; if this man was going to play it dumb then so was Sasuke, if for no other reason than to prove a point. He rounded a corner quickly and waited. Just as he expected the hooded figure stalked rounded the corner and was caught by surprise as Sasuke left hooked him in the cheek bone, knocking him to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way though and was on his feet again. Before the stranger could gather his bearings Sasuke was on him, he picked him up by the front of his jumper and slammed him against the wall, a feeling of satisfaction sweeping through him as he heard a definite 'thunk' of head on brick. Without a moment's hesitation he used his heel to pull the stalkers feet out from under him and dropped him to the ground flat on his back. The man elicited a dizzied moan as Sasuke sat on him and wrenched back his hood.

'Who are you!' he yelled at the man before him. It was dark and difficult to see in the alleyway but Sasuke knew he did not recognise this man. He had light brown or blond hair and tanned, Caucasian skin. He was trying to open his eyes to look at Sasuke but his eyebrows were furrowed in pain. Sasuke pulled his shoulders up and slammed them back down repeating; 'Who are you!'

After a moment the man groaned out, 'mm- police, arsehole.'

Sasuke frowned; police officer? He didn't believe the man before him and so flipped him over onto his stomach and began rummaging through his pockets. The man seemed to be waking up because he started to struggle against Sasuke's roaming hands.

'Oi! Oi! Get your hands off! Hey!'

Sasuke found the man's wallet and opened it discover the police badge, but Sasuke was not yet convinced; it could be stolen. But as he was about to grab some ID the man used the brief distraction as an opening and threw Sasuke up in the air, and he landed on the ground with a surprised 'oomf'. The wallet was cast aside, forgotten. He was punched twice in the face before pressed face first into the ground, his arms wrenched behind him.

'What do you think you're doing?' he growled furiously as he realised he was being handcuffed.

'I am placing you under arrest,' was the reply, Sasuke was dragged to his feet and pushed forward to walk, 'under the suspicions of breaking and entering, theft, undesirable behaviour and; attacking a police officer.'

'What?' Sasuke cried, 'let go of me! I'm a detective you idiot!' he struggled to get away from the police officer but to no avail.

'Su~ure you are.' The man replied sarcastically, 'you can tell us all about it at the station.'

Sasuke was propelled forward and he heard his captor call into his radio for someone to pick them up. When the patrol car arrived Sasuke was forced into the backseat, though he was no longer struggling. This was the worst. Well almost; life for the blond after they found out who Sasuke was, was going to be a lot worse. But still Sasuke was seething, what he wouldn't give to be back in his apartment right now. He'd already taken time off of his case in order to figure out who his stalker was, how he regretted that now, he didn't want to be wasting any more of his expensive and valuable time.

He was read his rights on the way back to the station, but he stared out of the window watching the city lights blur past him. He knew all his rights anyway, knew them off the top of his head, after all he had been a police officer once. Now he was an inspector and detective. He was going to let this policeman and his whole station really have it when they found out he was Sasuke Uchiha.

_Earlier that day_

It was another busy morning at the police station, the night shift signing out and still bringing in the late night criminals; from petty thieves to murderers. Naruto Uzumaki, a young police officer was sitting at his desk going through some of his reports. He had short, unkempt blond hair and naturally tanned skin. While he was not the brightest tool in the shed he was a very successful police officer, strong and agile and very just. He heaved a tired sigh as he tapped his reports into a neat pile.

'Hey Uzumaki,' one of his co-workers growled, 'you on patrol today?'

'Yeah,' he replied looking up at his colleague and friend, Kiba Inuzuka, 'double, ten til four, then six til twelve.'

Kiba grinned, he had brown hair that challenged Naruto's in messiness, was a little chubbier than Naruto but just as fit and only marginally sharper. 'Cool; you're with me. We've got to keep an eye out for this guy.' He threw down a thin, dossier file and the young officer flipped it open to show a very poor photograph of a pale man with pitch black hair, carefully styled. There was limited information which Naruto skimmed over as Kiba explained.

'The photo was taken from a woman's phone. She claims this man has been following her, says he was following her in wind country and she moved here about a week ago and he's still hanging around.' Kiba frowned; 'says she doesn't know him though, has never met him before.'

'Must be a crazy.' Naruto mumbled, 'well I guess there's only one way to find out!'

_Earlier still_

Small towns annoyed Sasuke. Everybody knew somebody that knew somebody that knew you. Which means; everybody knew you. It made his job incredibly difficult. He was sure that this was why his current target had moved here. If he wasn't sure she knew he was tailing her; she knew now. He supposed he couldn't really call it a "small town", more a "small city" but still annoying none the less. He casually wandered the streets, simply scoping out the area, he'd followed the woman here a couple of days earlier but she had continued to evade him. The whole case was becoming increasingly frustrating and he longed for a new one, for this to be over with. The woman that he was following across the country went under the name "Karin" and she was an absolute nuisance. She was a serial criminal in petty crimes and the only reason Sasuke was charged with hunting her was because she was so elusive. He and his force knew who she was and could prove what she had done but simply could not catch her. It was embarrassing.

This new city was so petite and bright it looked as though it had never seen a criminal in its lifetime. Sasuke scoffed at the women whispering on the streets, pushing prams and giggling excitedly. These people were so open about their lives. Where Sasuke came from people kept to themselves, and certainly wouldn't be caught dead gossiping in the streets, and certainly not dressed like _that!_ Deciding that the Karin case wasn't getting anywhere at that particular moment Sasuke sat down for a coffee and watched the locals mill about their day, so casual and carefree. Some of the women waved as a loud orange motorcycle drove past, the rider slowing down to wave back politely.

There was no way Sasuke would find Karin on this street! Everyone was way too friendly. Sasuke sipped his coffee, seething. Surely this tiny city had a dark side, where all the night owls hid. He had to find it. He knew Karin would be there, among her kind.

_Presently_

'Well done ya idiot!'

Naruto was surprised by a hard whack to the head; 'ow!' he exclaimed, annoyed; 'what was that for.'

Kakashi, a middle aged man with unfortunate prematurely grey hair stood over his subordinate with his arms crossed; 'you arrested an officer from cross border, congratulations; you're a real hero.' He drawled.

'What? You mean he really is an inspector?' Naruto cried, gobsmacked.

Kakashi threw his arms up in exasperation; 'he even told you!'

'Ah, ph-well, you know, I didn't really,' Naruto spluttered, 'people say that kind of thing all the time.'

'Do they?' his superior officer inquired, 'well why didn't you check his pocket and see if he had a badge!'

'Well why weren't we informed we had an over border's officer skulking around the city?' Naruto cried indignantly. He was getting defensive, being yelled at in front of his colleagues.

'Because I'm working undercover, and working undercover tends to require not letting other people know who you are.' A patronising voice projected across the room and the two arguing police officers looked up to see the detective standing smugly in the door way.

Sasuke was looking a lot more like a detective that morning, in a suit and tie, and his face had the arrogant look of someone on top.

'But since we all know who I am now,' he continued, strolling into the room and looking about leisurely, now addressing the room full of police officers, 'I may as well use your assistance. I am looking for someone and it has become obvious to me that you, at least one of you, have come into contact with her.' He held up a photograph of a woman with bright blond hair and sinister, heavily made up eyes, 'who took the report from this woman?' Sasuke addressed the whole room, but no one admonished.

After a silence Naruto called out; 'since she's a criminal do you think maybe she came in disguise?'

'huh, I hadn't thought of that,' Sasuke turned away from the blond with a roll of his eyes and dropped a pile of photos on the nearest desk, 'I want you all to look at these photographs if any of them look familiar you will let me know. See you all in the morning.'

And with that he left. Nobody in the office moved for a moment, unsure of how to react to a stranger telling them what to do. Finally the officer closest to the photos began picking some up and looking them over.

'What a prick.' Naruto looked around to see Kiba standing next to his desk, frowning at where the detective had been, 'he didn't even introduce himself, and he's telling us what to do!'

Kakashi heaved a sigh, 'his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a very well known detective and inspector he is highly recognised and well respected among many different countries. He is the best of his age ever, known as a true prodigy.'

'Doesn't stop him from being a dick though.' Naruto muttered to Kiba.

'Back to work you two,' Kakashi shook his head, 'and Naruto you're on nights all of next week.'

'What!' he hollered back.

'_And then _it's back to the offices until I see fit to put you on duty again! That's your punishment, put more thought into your actions next time!'

Naruto fell back into his seat with a heavy huff. 'oh come on!' he grumbled. And spent the rest of the night in a childish sulk.

It didn't take long for one of the officers to identify the woman, not knowing anything about their new detective or this mysterious woman they pinned the photo to the wall to wait til morning.

**That's all folks!**

for now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

****_I disclaim._

_a/n_ I think this chapter was accidentally written in a "crack style". A few gross exaggerations and whatnot, so take this chapter with a grain of salt I guess. It's not a crack fic. I guess I was just trying to keep it interesting since, let's face it, this chapter is a bit yawn worthy. Gee really sellin' myself here. Anyway! Get on with it! Read! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke had booked himself into a hotel room. He wasn't sure how long he would be staying in this town but the cost was no issue of his. All necessities were covered as business expences and he wasn't timid in any way with blowing it. The building was large and towered over most of its neighbours, though Sasuke was not quite near the upper levels; he had a nice view of the city from his large glass window. The window slid open onto a balcony less than half a metre wide with elegant black railing. Like most hotel rooms the detective had seen his was impersonal and mostly bare save for the tasteless art print hanging over the two seater dining table.

Sasuke had been mildly admiring the view of the city lights twinkling below him but now he drew the grey curtains across and sat himself down at the small table. Sasuke had brought very little with him and had a suitcase still packed in the bedroom and in front of him sat, dormant his laptop. Whenever he was working on a case, on top of the reports he had to do for his job, he kept a regular diary. He used it for professional purposes only, dot pointed brief discriptions of what happened each day to jog his memory should he need it later. One could say the journal was as impersonal as his current living space; bland and to the point. However, every now and then a small part of him jumps out and he writes long angry rants about something or other that annoyed him more than usual.

For instance, on this particular night, he was furiously typing away about an annoying, loud, stupid, idiot, blond officer that didn't know how to do his dumbass, piss job and had arrested him that very evening. He was so fixated on his maddened typing - about how he lost his lead, due to the infuriating loser, and how he would have to, thanks to an idiot, start from scratch with his hunt for the infamous thief Karin – that he didn't hear his phone ringing quietly in his pants pocket. After a pause, where he tried to think of another synonym for 'stupid', he felt the vibrations and leant back in his chair to answer.

'Speaking' he said curtly.

There was a deep but quietly amused chuckle on the other end that made Sasuke grind his teeth, 'Uchiha'.

The slow pronunciation of his name came from the chief of operations, Danzo. Sasuke didn't like Danzo for many reasons, more reasons than a normal person dislikes their job. For one Danzo was sitting in Sasuke's chair. Another reason was that if Danzo was amused it usually meant that Sasuke would be very unhappy – which, to Danzo, was very amusing. When it was obvious that Sasuke would not speak more than he had to Danzo continued.

'I was calling to see if you were having any progress with the Karin case,' Sasuke fought back a throaty growl, 'we haven't seen you in a while.'

'It's fine,' he kept his voice monotone trying desperately not to betray his frustration. 'The local police station has been alerted, but whether they'll be of any _use_…' he left the sentence hanging.

He could hear Danzo 'tut' like a disappointed parent as he drawled on, 'my, my. Our dear prodigy, _Sasuke Uchiha,_ asking for assistance from the local department. What has the world come to?'

Sasuke couldn't stop the growl escaping his lips this time as his fingers threatened to break his phone. How he wished Danzo would just – 'I _will_ retrieve her.'

'You had better. This little game of cat and mouse has gone on too long.' Clearly the amusement had faded, 'anyone would think you were _helping_ her. Family trait perhaps.'

Sasuke wanted so much to tell the chief to shut up but he kept silent. Sasuke had been hunting his brother down for years, since he had betrayed him and their family name. It was Itatchi's fault that Danzo was running as chief and Danzo would never Sasuke forget it, not that he could.

'Make it quick Uchiha; we don't want this little girl ruining your _glowing_ reputation.' \With his sneer the line went dead.

Sasuke calming placed the silent phone on the table top next to his computer and stared into space. In his mind he had thrown the phone through the window so hard it took the curtain out with it to plummet 14 floors to smash into millions of tiny fragments on the busy street below. He breathed deeply, calming himself before his eyes focused on his computer screen and seeing what he had been typing snapped to attention. He started typing again with the flurry of Beethoven on his piano.

Danzo had been right about one thing, Karin was damaging his reputation and he needed to put that bitch away. He was sure she was using assistance. The ground that she had covered and the things that she had stolen, there was no way she could have been doing it alone. He knew this but he had no evidence to support the theory. While Karin continued to change her appearance so no one knew what she really looked like, whoever was helping her remained a total mystery.

The next morning found Naruto yawning his way into consciousness. The sun shone lazily through his venetian blinds forming horizontal beams of light on his bedroom wall. Light caught on faces smiling out from behind glass and frames. There were only a few but they were the only family photographs that Naruto had left, one of the frames was blackened in one corner. The wall these photos hung on was covered in an old fashioned wall paper that had started to peel in places and there was a moist patch on the ceiling from the previous winter.

Scratching the sleep out of his hair Naruto glanced around himself in content. The room was a mess with clothes scattered everywhere save for a nicely folded uniform on his dresser. He had kicked most of his bed coverings off in his restless sleep and am empty ramen noodle cup lay upturned by his bedside table. Gathering his wits he gingerly placed his feet on the floor, as if testing the temperature of a pool, and gave another yawn and stretch.

_One good thing about doing night shift_, he thought to himself, _waking up at midday._

With that thought to put a smile on his face he trudged his way to the kitchen for a large breakfast-lunch combination. Naruto wasn't the best of cooks, having to pretty much teach himself from a young age, but he had a large appetite. He ate enough food to rival the amount presented at a king's feast. But the quality of the food he ate was enough to make a normal person gag. While a pot of rice was boiling he went outside, ignoring the fact he was still in his bright orange singlet and bright blue, silky boxers. He looked down to see an empty cat bowl and he smiled, satisfied and turned back inside, locking the door behind him.

He didn't have a pet cat but it made him happy to know that someone out there appreciated his food (even if it was just from the can).

After his hideously huge brunch he decided to visit his good friend Shikamaru, having plenty of hours to kill before he needed to start work. He decided to take his police cruiser, he always got a kick out of visiting his friend in his work car. He could walk since Shikamaru conveniently lived in an apartment block a good walking distance from Naruto's house, which was more on the outskirts of town, but knew the cruiser would send the normally placid Shikamaru up the wall.

Shikamaru wasn't afraid of the police; that would prove a tough friendship, but he grew his own marijuana. And while he didn't sell the dope he smoked it, a lot. Naruto being Shikamaru's friend before a police officer, turned a wary blind eye, but did not partake. Naruto didn't really mind that Shikamaru smoked but he knew things would get complicated if it was ever found out.

It was a five minute drive to Shikamaru's apartment and Naruto tried to park the car somewhere that was visible to his friend's window. He counted to 10 as patiently as he could manage, giving his friend plenty of time to freak out, before climbing out the car. In Naruto's head he can see his friend running around in a flurry of papers and upturned tables and trying to hide in a cupboard.

In reality Shikamaru was staring down at this blond friend from the window, looking very unimpressed. Naruto realised he was being watched and turned a bright smile up to the window and waved. When he looked again his friend had disappeared from view.

The apartment was on the third floor and Naruto took the stairs. He came to a bottle green coloured door and pounded loudly calling out, 'Shikamaruuu! Let me inn!'

All he heard was a disgruntled groan from inside. Naruto absently wondered if Chouji was home.

The door swung open but the police man only saw the back of his friends head walking back to his computer desk, leaving Naruto to let himself in. the door clicked shut, blending in with the clickity-click of Shikamaru's speedy typing.

Naruto's lazy friend was a genius. Computer whiz, math master and grammar nazi, to Naruto Shikamaru knew everything there was to know about the world. He worked from home so he didn't have to leave the house more than he had to and was mostly glued to his computer. He claimed he worked in distance data entry, but Naruto was sure his friend was secretly part of the secret services, hacking into traffic grids and foreign airports and whatnot. He was sure of it, why else would Shikamaru not let him ever look at his work. Considering how he mostly just sat in that chair and smoked it was surprising how slim he was, especially compared to his flatmate Chouji.

Chouji Akimichi was Shikamaru and Naruto's highschool friend. He was always a large boy, guaranteed he always had bag of chips or cookies at the ready. But unlike Shikamaru Chouji was very busy, and barely ever home, working as a chef in a small restaurant in the city main plaza.

Naruto dropped himself comfortable on a dusty old sofa. 'so, whatcha doin'?' he asked, a childish grin on his face.

Shikamaru sighed, pausing in his typing 'that joke gets really tiresome you know?'

'Wha-? Oh!' when Naruto realised Shikamaru was talking about the cruiser parked outside he gave a small light hearted chuckle. 'but I haven't seen you in so long!' he felt a little put out that there weren't any upturned tables or papers scattered everywhere.

'Not long enough' he thought he heard Shikamaru mutter, still staring intently at his computer screen. Naruto pouted, blowing his cheeks up, forgetting he was a grown man.

'Shouldn't you be at work?' Shikamaru asked though he hardly seemed interested.

'Nah' Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand, 'I'm on nightshift again.' His face scrunched up as though he had bitten a lemon.

Shikamaru glanced at his friend through the corner of his eye and hoped he would hurry up and get on with his rant so that he could get on with his work. Naruto always seemed to come over unannounced when something was bugging him, as if to pass the irritation on to Shikamaru. He sighed, 'what'd you do this time?'

'Nothing!' Naruto shouted in indignation, almost leaping right off the couch, 'I pissed off this high and mighty, annoying, bastard-y, arsehole big name and Kakashi is all like "_you're embarrassing, you must be punished!"_ and the bastard is all like "_kiss my feet bitches_!"…' he put on a deep guttural voice for Kakashi that pulled his face into a frown but flounced around with a high pitched lisp for Sasuke.

Shikamaru gave his dramatic friend a look and Naruto settled back down on the couch laying with his head on an arm rest and recounted to whole story to Shikamaru like he was Sigmund Freud.

While Naruto was whinging about the new detective Sasuke was banging his on the wall outside a deli, pausing only once to sneeze. A large man strolling past had mumbled a small 'bless you' which Sasuke ignored.

He had no more leads, and he had absolutely nothing to go off. Now he had to wait for that damned Karin to steal something else before he could jump to action.

Not knowing that he was stirring up quite the scene Sasuke eventually stopped trying to give himself a concussion and stood with his head propped up against the wall. He had no idea at that time that he had several pairs of eyes focusing on him, and one singular are peering at him through a camera lens.

One pair of eyes was Karin, sitting at a small café down the street with a tall blond wig, shaped like the 60's behive, and a bright purple dress. She leered at the handsome man beating himself for not being able to find her. She found it exhilarating. How she loved the chace! And she knew this was true love, Sasuke Uchiha was more beautiful in real life than in any of the photographs she had found. Karin was actually quite torn between catching her flight, which was in 2 weeks time, and letting the gorgeous Sasuke, whom she knew to be her future husband, catch her. Boy was she delirious.

Another pair of eyes was a big bulk of a man that had the face of a child. Juugo worked with Karin and was watching the Uchiha in case he showed any sign of moving on to Karin. It was his job to protect her. Despite being incredibly strong and appearing quite frightening Juugo had a kind a loyal heart. It was he who had said 'bless you' to the Uchiha as he sauntered past. When the detective had ignored him Juugo decided he wouldn't mind demonstrating some of his strength to this apparently snobbish man.

Unbeknownst to all three of these interrelated people a man with long grey hair sat subtly taking photos of Sasuke. He was not an artist or photographer and he certainly wasn't looking for any models for some agency. Though he'd never deny that Sasuke Uchiha was very attractive what with his thick and messy black hair, dark, foreboding eyes and lean muscular body. Kabuto wiped a line of drool from his mouth before taking more photos. Sasuke had never seen or heard of Kabuto before but he certainly knew who he worked for; Orochimaru.

There were three people that Sasuke hated the most in all the world; his brother, Itachi, Danzo and Orochimaru. Other than being a bad man who dealt in drugs and money and death and crime, he was a creepy paedophile that stalked Sasuke since before Itachi had left Sharingan, the agency Sasuke worked for. He was obsessed with having Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even know what he meant by that!

As it was, because of Danzo, the business with Orochimaru was out of his jurisdiction. And he had yet to get his hands on any solid evidence to convict him. The horrible creep had committed multiple other crimes but he was as slippery as a snake. It always surprised Sasuke how difficult it was to capture someone that was following him around.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's intelligent and currently very happy henchman was snappy lots of photos to take back to his boss. It would seem that Orochimaru would be paying Konoha a little visit. Kabuto couldn't wait to arrange a meeting; it seemed like so long since they had last seen Sasuke. He had been so busy lately. What with revenge and all that.

**That's all folks!**

****Sorry that was a boring chapter. They should get a little more exciting from now on... Maybs


End file.
